New Girl
by SoulEaterObsession
Summary: Soul and Maka are told to show a new troublesome student around. They are told she is hard to deal with. Then why do her and Soul get along fine? (Soul x OC) Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

Chapter 1 Snow

Regular POV

Soul and Maka had been headed to school on Soul's fire orange motorbike. They heard there was a new girl that they were to show around and well, told she was hard to deal with. She was a weapon and she was a very mean person. Neither of them know her name though, just that she was a blue and black scythe.

Soul's POV

I was very interested in what this new girl was like. Maybe she's even hot. I was hoping to get to know her I heard she was kinda mean and lazy. Ha, I like her already. I wonder what kind of music she likes... Just as Soul got deep in thought Maka spoke.

"Hey Soul." This ripped Soul from his thoughts.

"Yeah." I replied still thinking about what the new girl would be like.

"So what do you think this new girls gonna be like?" She asked while gripping to my waist.

"Hopefully cool. And hot." He mumbled the last part hoping Maka didn't hear him.

"Makaaa..." She raised a book.

" Unless you _want_ to crash. I suggest you put that book away." Soul said in a bored tone.

"Fine." Maka said putting the book away.

Later they arrived at the school but there was a group of students gathered and staring in one spot. They seemed to be looking at someone or something. A fight maybe? Maka and Soul walked over after parking the bike to see what was going on. They shoved their way through only to see a girl looking annoyed while sitting on a jet black motorbike. She got off and walked towards them. God damn was all Soul thought before she stopped in front of them.

"Guessing you're little miss book worm and Soul?" She said, Soul tried not to laugh at the nickname she gave Maka.

"Yeah, we are. What do you want?" Soul asked shoving his hands into his pocket as Maka grimaced at the girl.

"I'm Snow. The 'New Girl' as I have been labelled. I was told to watch out for you two because you would show me around or something." She said looking at Soul with one red eye the other purple.

"Woah. Your eyes!" Maka said a little freaked out.

Snow glared at her. "Got a problem with my eyes?" She said turning towards her.

"N-N-No!" Maka said hiding behind Soul.

"Yeah we got told we were going to show you around. Hey Maka, if you don't wanna miss class you can go and I will show Snow around myself." I said looking over my shoulder.

"O-Okay! Thanks Soul! Bye!" With that Maka ran off.

Soul realized he didn't even know how Snow dressed he looked at her. She was wearing black and purple boots with white skinny jeans and a black and purple leather jacket. She had a pixie cut but her bangs were longer and were brushed to the left. Her hair was a dark blue and indeed, her eyes were two different colors. Red and purple.

"Are you going to show me around or just stand there?" She said heading up the stairs.

Soul noticed she had a black headband with two pins. One with 'SNOW' the other 'SOULZ'.

"Yeah I know." Soul said going just as slow as Snow was.

"So what was with bookworm?" She said looking over at Soul.

"Your eyes." Soul said looking at her.

"Would she like this better?" With that she made her red eye turn purple. "Or this?" Snow then changed them red.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Soul asked smirking.

"It's a gift. Surprised you didn't get scared by it. Just like people and my teeth." Snow mumbled the last bit but Soul heard her.

"What's wrong with your teeth?" Soul asked stopping when she did in the middle of a hallway.

She stood there for a minute the opened her mouth. Soul was shocked. Her teeth, looked exactly like his. Pure white and so sharp if you poked them, they would probably cut you.

"Your teeth...look exactly like mine." Soul said, shocked.

"Cool." Snow said smirking and changing her eye color back to red and purple.

"That is awesome." Soul said smirking back.

"HEY SOUL!"

Snow's POV

All of a sudden this blue haired guy tackled Soul to the ground and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ugh! Black Star can you get OFF of me? Oh and shouldn't you be in CLASS." Soul said shoving this so called 'Black Star' off.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TRE- Oh well hello there~ I'm Black Star who are you?" Black Star said completely ignoring Soul now that he noticed me.

"I'm Snow." I replied.

"You're cute." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh really? Well you are bad at flirting." I stated, pushing his arm off me.

"What a first impression Star. Anyway come on Snow I will show you what classes you will be in." Soul said as we started to walk away from Star who was yelling about how godly he was.

"That guy is a retard. Not to be completely rude but, he's not cute. Like at all. He looks like a llama that got hit by a train." I said looking at Soul who was clutching his stomach in laughter.

"I have a feeling I'm going to get along with you well." He said wiping a tear from laughing so hard.

"Yeah I thought that too." I said smirking as we walked down a path to Lord Death's office.


	2. Chapter 2

New Girl

Chapter 2 Living Arrangements

Soul's POV

As they headed down the hall to Lord Death's office, Soul kept stealing glances at Snow. She's pretty hot. If she has nowhere to live I might ask her to live with Maka and I. I am kinda hoping she will have to. Later they arrived at the office with Lord Death and Spirit, Maka's dad.

"Hello Hello Helloooo~" Lord Death said noticing Snow and Soul.

"Hey there Death." I said.

"Hey." Snow said, catching the eye of a certain red headed man.

"Why, hello there. My names Spirit, and you are?" He said with hearts in his eyes.

"Annoyed by you already." Snow stated flatly I laughed slightly.

"Spirit this is no time for flirting. So Snow you must be the new student! Welcome to the DWMA!" Death said, clapping his large hands together.

"Woo." Snow said statistically waving her finger in a circular motion.

"Ah, alright then. Since we have no available living spaces you may live with anyone you like.

Snow looked at me. "Congrats you have a new roommate." She said this while smirking.

"Cool." I said smirking back.

"Soul, do you and Maka have enough room?" Death asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"Well alright. Snow you will be living with Soul and Maka." He said handing me a key to the apartment they were in.

"So what classes am I in?" Snow asked jamming the key into her pocket.

"Well, I never really planned any classes. However since I haven't you will be in the same classes as Soul, Black Star and my son, Death The Kid." Death said.

"Alright." She said, I'm guessing she just wants to leave.

"Well then. You two may leave." Death said, as me and snow walked out.

Snow's POV

"So what's this 'Death The Kid' like?" I asked being curious.

"Weird. He's obsessed with symmetry." Soul said.

"Oh really. Well then." With that I changed my eye color from blue to purple and red.

"I still find that awesome." Soul said smirking at me.

"Cool girls can do that." I replied smirking back.

Later they arrived at class...

"Ah you must be the new student, Snow, right?" Stein

"Yup." I said looking at him.

"Alright the only seats left are either beside Kid or Black Star." Stein said.

"Ah yeah considering how the blue haired idiot acted earlier I choose Kid." I replied changing my eye color from yellow to red and purple. I liked the colors so I changed my eyes a lot.

"Did you just- never mind. Right over there." He said pointing.

"Yeah. Whatever." I walked up to my seat and sat down.

"Hello." I looked over to see a boy dressed in a suit with yellow eyes and black hair with three white stripes.

"He-" Was all I got out before he screamed and dropped to the ground with blood coming from his face.

"Kid. What is it this time?" Stein asked from his desk.

"Asymmetrical. Her eyes are, Asymmetrical." He whispered.

"Oh geez. Sorry here let me change the color." I changed them to a piercing blue.

"Thank you." He said getting back on the chair. "I'm very sorry for my interruption but it was very important." Kid said wiping blood off his face and fixing his suit.

"Mmmhmmm." Was all Stein said before continuing his dissection.

"Anyway. Hello, I'm Snow." I said.

"Hello. You must already be familiar with my name. I hope we can become friends." He said with a smile I nodded before laying my head down and falling asleep.

"..y. .ey. HEY!" With that I ripped my head off the desk and fell off the chair.

"Ow fuck!" I said while rubbing my head.

"Well you're up now." Soul said looking down at me.

"Fuck. You." I said getting up.

"You wish you could." Soul said smirking and starting to walk down the stairs.

I stuck my foot out tripping him. I laughed as he fell down the stairs.

"What was that for?!" He said with me looking down at him.

"For waking me up. I was having a good dream." I said smirking and walking out of the classroom.

Soul got up and we waled down the hall. I noticed he kept looking at me. He was doing this earlier too.

"Will you stop that." I stated more then asked.

"Stop what?" He said. He's trying to act stupid.

"You keep looking at me every now and then. You were doing earlier too." I said stopping at my locker to drop some books off all the teachers gave me.

"No I'm not." He said looking away blushing.

I shut my locker then walked over to him grabbing his chin and turning his face towards me.

"If you weren't, then why are you blushing?" I said smirking at him.

"I-I-I'm not!" He said pulling his face from my grip.

"Hmm fallen for me have you?" I closed the distance between us putting my mouth to his ear. "Don't worry. I won't tell." I whispered before backing away and heading down the hall.

This boy is going to be fun to mess with. I thought while smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

New Girl

Chapter 3 A Date and An Interruption

Soul's POV

I knew she was messing with me I walked out of the school to see Snow and Maka arguing.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT!" Snow screamed at her.

"YOU ARE! I CAN TELL!" Maka screamed back.

"OH BY THE WAY DID I MENTION I'M GOING TO BE LIVING WITH YOU?" Snow screamed back.

"I'M NOT LETTING A PERSON LIKE YOU LIVE WITH ME!" Maka said grabbing a book. Uh-oh.

"MAKAAAAAAAAA CHOP!" She screamed. But it did nothing. Snow stood there.

"You did NOT. Just hit me. WITH A FUCKING BOOK!" Snow screamed grabbing the book and ripping it in half. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!" She said throwing the ripped book on the ground.

"Wha-" Was all Maka got out before Snow grabbed her shirt collar.

"You ever do that again," She made a scythe come out of her stomach almost stabbing Maka "and I will seriously hurt you." She said letting her go and getting rid of the scythe.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Maka said, tearing up.

"No you're not. Don't apologize if you don't mean it." She said shoving her hands into her pockets and turning towards me.

"So how long are you going to stand there before you come save her? What kind of weapon doesn't even protect their meister. Anyway, you guys need to show me to my new 'home' if you wouldn't mind" Snow said sounding angry.

"I'm sorry Maka. Sure come on let's go." I said getting on my bike as Snow got on hers.

Later we arrived and went inside.

"Uh Soul." I heard Maka say from the kitchen, Snow was taking a shower.

"Yeah."

"She is _not _staying in my room with me. Could she...stay...with you?" Maka said walking into the living room.

"Snow? With me? Uh, but, I don't have a spare bed in my room." I said looking at her.

"Well you and her get along well, and it's not like you're going to do anything." She said averting her eyes.

"I...guess...I could figure something out." I said with a sigh.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She said clapping her hands together and continuing to make supper.

"Hey Maka?" I heard someone say behind me.

"Yeah!" She replied, I turned around to find a dripping wet Snow in a towel with her boobs looking as if they may burst from the towel.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow, I don't have any." She said smirking at me.

Maka walked out seeing her body size she frowned.

"Sorry but, I don't think mine would fit." She said.

Snow turned to me. "Do you have a t-shirt and pair of shorts I could borrow?" She said.

"Uh. Y-yeah! Come on I will get them." I said turning down a hall wiping blood from my face.

"Thanks Soul." She said fallowing me.

I grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts handing them to her.

"Thanks." With that she dropped the towel revealing her naked body.

"Gah!" I threw my head back in a nosebleed.

I woke up with Snow standing over me smirking.

"Are you ok?" She asked laughter in her tone.

"Yeah. I'm all good." I said standing up.

"Suppers ready." She said turning around and walking out.

I couldn't help but look at her ass as she walked out. She had no pants on. I stopped a nosebleed then walked out of the room to the kitchen.

"Hey Soul. Are you alright? Snow said you hit your head and got knocked out." Maka said looking at me.

Snow gave me the 'Play Along' look. "Uh yeah. Just a little dizzy." I said.

"Oh and did you tell Snow where she would be staying?" Maka asked taking another bite of her food.

"Uh no. I forgot to." I turned to Snow. "You are going to be staying in my room. Maka is scared of you" I said.

"SOUL!" Maka said dropping her fork.

Snow chuckled. "Alright I don't mind." She said I saw a mischievous look in her eyes. This is going to be a long night.

Later it was bed time and I made Snow a little bed on the floor. Well that didn't go over well with her. So now me and her are laying _together_ in my bed.

"Snow why did you want to stay with me in my bed?" I asked her.

She looked over at me. "Who wouldn't give up sleeping with a cute guy?" She said smirking coming closer to me.

"I don't know." I said enjoying her warmth.

She closed the distance between us so our lips were almost touching.

"No one would." She whispered. "Now I know you like me. So I bet your wondering if I like you." She whispered to me.

"I barely know you though Snow." I whispered back as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Well tomorrow, why don't we get to know each other?" She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Eh? You mean, a date?" I asked raising my eye brows.

"Yeah we can call it that." She moving her face closer.

"Alright." I barely got it out before I closed the rest of the distance and kissed her.

Right at that moment, the door burst open.

"Hey S-" I turned to see Black Star standing there.

"Uh." I said while Snow just glared at Star.

"Well what is going on here?" Black Star said smirking. "I was just seeing if you wanted to watch the late night hockey game with me and Maka said you just went to bed but. I see you're busy." He said.

"No he can go." Snow said releasing my neck and getting out of bed. "I actually was interested in watching it too." She said walking out of the room.

"She's not wearing pants either. Alright well, you coming?" He said smirking.

"I hate you so much right now." I said getting up.

"Yeah yeah. Come on you can cuddle with your girlfriend out there." He said.

"Yeah you can cuddle with me when were out here." Snow said walking by with popcorn, chicken wings and pizza.

"I like you more every time I see you." Black Star said walking over to the couch.

"Sorry but kinda taken by the albino." Snow said winking at me.

"You can always change your mind." Black Star said slipping a arm around her waist.

Snow smiled and looked at him. "Let go of me or I will brake your arm!" She said in a cheery tone.

"Alright alright." Black Star said.

I laughed before walking over and sat down next to Snow while wrapping an arm around her waist and her laying her head on my shoulder.

"Oh so HE can do that without you braking his arm." Black Star said while Snow and I laughed.

After the game Snow and I went back to bed and fell asleep with me hold her waist from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

New Girl

Chapter 4 The Date

Soul's POV

I woke up to Snow snuggled into my chest and remembered the kiss and how we had a date. I did a small fist bump but this made Snow move causing her arm to push up her shirt from her back. I noticed two things, one, she wasn't wearing a bra. Two she had a tattoo taking up most of her back, it was a pair of black wings and in the top on one of the wings it said 'Little Devil' I smirked when I saw this and decided I would tease her about it later. I wrapped my arms back around her and went back to sleep. I woke up again to a sharp pain in my head.

"SHE JUST MOVED IN AND YOU ALREADY DECIDE TO SLEEP WITH HER?!" I hear Maka yell.

"Would you shut the hell up it's to loud for me to sleep." Snow mumbled turning around so her back is facing me.

"Maka calm down she didn't want to sleep on the floor and I definitely wasn't so I just told her to sleep up here." I said finely opening my eyes to see an angry Maka, book in hand.

"Yeah for god sakes it's not like we fucked so calm your flat-ass chest and get out so I can sleep." Snow said turning towards me and smirking. She is enjoying this.

"UGH! Whatever. God Soul, just get her to put some pants on for god sakes." Maka said walking out. She is to scared of Snow to shoot off to her.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh don't thank me yet." She said smirking.

"Why...?" I asked looking a little scared.

"Because I am not putting pants on. I love getting her mad." She said smirking.

"Of course you do." I said smirking back.

"So where are we going?" She asked jamming her face into my neck and cuddling up to me.

"Hmm. I was thinking a bowling alley, slushy and pizza." I said.

"My god." She said wide eyed.

"What?" I asked a little worried at what she might say.

"You are the first guy to ever actually say what he wanted to do not what the girl would find romaaaaantiiiiiiiic." She said romantic all high pitched so I could tell she wasn't a fan of it.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, not a fan of this : First we will travel the seas as we dine the finest lobsters drinking the finest wine." I said it holding a hand out as if reaching for something while Snow burst out laughing.

"Yeah me neither." She said smiling. "So when are we going?" She asked.

"Whenever you wanna I could care less." I said.

"Aha. RIGHT NOW!" She screamed before running out of the room to get dressed.

"My god she's like a child." I said while laughing.

"I HEARD THAT!" She screamed back.

_**Time Skip**_

"STRIKE!" Snow screamed pointing at me and laughing.

"Yeah whatever. I'm no good at this." I said scratching the back of my head.

"I noticed." She said smirking. "Hey wanna grab some pizza now? I'm starving!" She said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah sure. My arm is getting tired anyway." I said walking beside her.

"Yeah now we can get to the part of actually getting to know each other. Considering we met, then KA-FUCKING-BOOM started dating." She said looking at me.

"Yeah we should probably get to know each other shouldn't we." I said frowning a bit.

"Mmmhmmm." She said looking at pizza options. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Pepperoni and cheese." I said. "Oh and a cherry and raspberry mixed slushy." I said smiling.

"That is so weird." She said this while laughing a little. "That's what I'm getting."

"Hmm interesting." I said rubbing my fake beard. Snow laughed at this.

"Well now there's two things I know about you." She said.

"What are they now?" I asked then ordered our food.

"You like pepperoni pizza and fake beards. Also you are nice and cool." She said grabbing the order and sitting down at a table.

"Ha! Thanks a ton." I said smirking.

Snow's POV

"Alright ask me anything you want to know!" I said taking a bite of my pizza.

"Hmm. When is your birthday?" Soul asked mimicking me by taking a bite of pizza.

"June second." I say, taking another bite then a drink.

"Ha. I'm one day older. Anyway, favorite color or colors?" He asked taking a drink.

"Purple and red." I said changing my eyes to those colors.

"Mines just red. What are you like? Like what's your hobbies?" He said sliding away his food and looking at me.

"I like video games and movies." I say sliding my stuff away as well. "Oh and sleeping."

"My god you are like me as a female." I laugh when he says this.

"So, um, what is your family like?" He asks then I freeze. My family...

"Uh, um, t-their n-nice." I say looking down at my hands.

"I know you are lying. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He says grabbing one of my hands.

"Do you want to know? Don't say shit like 'Only if you want to tell me' yes or no." I say to him

"Yes. I want to know." He says, I sigh.

"Alright it's kinda long so you have to deal with it ok?"

"Alright."

I take a deep breath then start.

"My mother died while giving birth to me. Her name was Sarah. My father, Sam, always told me I looked like her. I was always curious at what she looked like but my father always told me I had no reason to know what she looked like. My father began to drink and started to become violent towards me. Not physically but verbally. He began to call me things like 'Dirty Whore' or 'Slut' I didn't like it so I ran away. He found me, though. He threw me in the car and took me home, that's when he became physically violent." I felt my eyes burning and left some tears flow down my cheeks. "I tried to understand why I was such a horrible daughter, but I was unable to think of a reason. I started hitting back. One day I had enough and left. I ran far away from that place. That hell hole. Now I'm here. Now I can be happy." I knew I was crying now. Soul grabbed me and held me in his arms.

"I don't care if it's cheesy. I will always be here for you." He said while I gripped his jacket.

"Thanks for listening. It was a huge relief." I let go of him and wiped my face.

"Wait. You don't have any eyeliner or mascara running. Do you not wear makeup?" Soul asked.

"No. I don't. I was never interested in wearing that crap." I said smirking.

"I have one more question for you." Soul said.

"Hmm? What's that?" I asked looking at him.

"Do you have any nicknames?" He asked looking at me.

"Little Devil." I say a huge grin on my face.

"Why do people call you that?" He asked curious.

"I have a back round of bullying others, fights and stuff. It's no big deal." I say taking a sip of my slushy.

"That explains the tattoo." Soul mumbles.

"Yup. Do ya like it?" I say smirking at him.

"Oh so you did hear me. No. I love it! It looks awesome." He says.

"Get one." I say.

"Get what?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"A tattoo!" I exclaim grabbing his arm.

"Oh yeah. Like Maka would be happy about that." Soul rolls his eyes.

"What is she? Your mother?!" I say flopping back into my seat.

"Well. No." He says quietly.

"Well then?" I smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"I have thought about getting one." Soul says.

"Come on! I was going to go down to get my lip pierced anyway." I am begging him.

"Fine." He smirks and stands up and begins to walk out me trailing behind him.

We get outside and get on his bike. W e drive five blocks before we arrive.

**Ding Ding Ding**

The bell on the door went off as we walked in.

"Hey Snow!" I know the guy that works here.

"Hey Rex! What's up?" Soul looks at me confused.

"Nothing. I see you brought a little friend with ya." He smirks at Soul.

"you are not giving him the lecture." I say glaring.

He laughs "Alright alright! Now what can I do for ya?" He says.

"I was hoping you could pierce my lip for me." I say tapping my lip.

"Yeah. I can do that." He says. "Any reason he's here.?" He asks looking at Soul.

"He wants a tattoo. Just give him the booklet and let hi look through." I say before sitting in the chair for me to get my lip done.

"Alright." He picks up a book and hands it to Soul.

"Thanks." Soul says then he sits down and starts flipping through.

"Alright. So what do you want done?" He says getting stuff ready and putting gloves on.

"Snake bites please!" I say, I'm way to excited.

Soon my lip is done Soul is saying how cool it looks. I talk him into getting his ears stretched. Not a lot. Just small stretchers.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!" Soul does this the entire time and I cant help but laugh.

"Does it tickle?" I say covering my smile.

"Yes. It tickles oh so much." He says sarcastically.

"Still getting a tattoo?" I ask, I notice he has the book open on his lap.

"Yup I'm getting this." Soul points at a design on the paper.

It's a sleeve tattoo with sheet music, piano keys with a saying near the wrist. 'No MUSIC No LIFE'

"I love it! You must be into music." I say.

"Yeah I like all types but jazz is my favorite." He says.

_**Time Skip**_

A few hours later Soul's tattoo is done and turned out amazing.

"Are you going to show Maka?" I ask.

"She's going to see it when I take my jacket off. I'm happy I got it though. I really did want to get this type of tattoo for a while now. Thank you." He says.

"No problem. But I don't think Maka will like the fact you got your ears done plus a tattoo in one day." I say enjoying the look I picture on her face.

"Oh well, like you said. She's not my mother." He says.

"Thanks for a great date Soul. I know we kinda jumped into a relationship on the second day we met but, I'm kind of happy we did. I mean, we found out a lot about each other." I say before kissing his cheek. I know he's smiling like an idiot.

Late we arrive at the house and walk inside. Soul and I take our coats off and laugh about jokes we are making.

"Where have you t- my god. Soul. Why do you have that on your arm. Please tell me it's fake." Maka says horrified.

"No it's real. Snow just wanted to get her lip pierced and I was looking through a book so I decided I wanted to get a tattoo, Snow suggested about my ears though." Soul said grabbing my hand.

"I thought it looked great, and the black stretchers look great on him!" I say grinning.

"Ah. I see. Alright then. Um, night, Soul." Then Maka walks away.

"I don't think she liked it." I say.

"She will get over it." Soul says smiling at me.

"I guess we were gone for a while. It's 9:30. I'm grabbing something to eat then heading to bed. You want anything?" I ask him walking to the kitchen.

"Mr. Noodles please!" Soul says.

I finish cooking then me and Soul sit down and start to eat. We get half way through before Soul speaks.

"Do you really like me?" He asks shoving a large amount of noodles into his mouth.

"What? Of course I do." I say shoving a large amount as well nearly finishing them.

"I was just making sure." He says.

"look. I would never make you get tattoos and stuff then just leave. Ok?" I say.

"Alright. I trust you." He says smiling. I smile back.

Soon we finish and head to bed. I borrow a shirt again. I still don't wear pants. We fall asleep in each others arms. Just before I fall asleep I hear Soul whisper "I love you, Snow." I fall asleep smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

New Girl

Chapter 5 Sleepover Games

Snow's POV

I woke up the next morning on the floor. Apparently throughout the night Soul kicked me off the bed. So I stayed there with my eyes open staring up at the ceiling, to lazy to get up.

"Hey, why are you on the floor?" I look up and see Soul looking down as me.

"Well SOMEBODY kicked me off during the night." I said looking annoyed.

"Oops?" Soul said smirking at me.

I grabbed his wrist that had been dangling off the side of his bed and pulled him off forcing him to land beside me.

"OW!" Soul said after hitting the floor.

"Payback." I said smirking at him before getting up.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said standing up after me.

I walked over to get clothes from a small bag sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Soul?" I said looking over at him.

"What?" He said looking over at me.

"Did Maka do laundry?" I ask looking through my bag to find my favourite black and purple shirt.

"Uhhh I think so." Soul said scratching his head.

"Alright." I walked out of the room to go to the laundry room.

I got there and saw a pile of my clothes sitting there. I figured it would be alright to change there so i shut the door and took off my top, since it was the only thing I was wearing besides underwear. I grabbed my bra and put it on before the door burst open. I turned around to a beat red Soul who was standing there with a nosebleed.

"Uhh." Was all he said.

"What? Get what you need and get out." I say smirking at him while pulling on my paints.

"Uh okay." He said avoiding me and grabbing some clothes.

"Hey, are we dating now?" I asked

"Um. Yeah...I think? Are we?" He asked me while I grabbed my shirt.

"Well we kinda just met and you know my story but I don't really know yours." I said finally finishing getting ready for school.

"I don't like telling the full story but I can tell you basically what happened." He said as we walked out into the bedroom to pack our stuff.

"Can you?" I said shoving books in my bag.

"Sure. My family was the Evans the famous musicians and I played piano. They always pressured me but never really cared. They cared more about my brother, Wes. I ended up figuring out I was a death scythe and ran away to go to school at the DWMA. End." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Soul..." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. "You don't have to act tough all the time you idiot." I mumbled.

"I know..." He said staying limp in my arms. "We should get going to breakfast." He says smiling at me then going to the kitchen.

We walk out to the kitchen and Maka is sitting there looking angry.

"What's wrong with you bookworm?" Snow asked putting her headband on.

"Soul. Can you leave for a moment?" Maka asked smiling a fake smile.

"Sure. I will start up the bike." Soul said grabbing his keys.

"Hey, start mine up too." I say tossing my keys to him and turning back to Maka.

After Soul leaves the house Maka looks at me.

"Snow, i think you should move out." Maka says looking at me.

"No. I don't want to." I say. " Also if that's all you wanted to say, don't waste your breath. Oh and I know you like him." I say looking at her.

"Wha!? N-no I don't!" She says blushing and crossing her arms.

"If I didn't make myself clear, I don't like you. Now leave me alone." That's all I say before grabbing my bag and leather jacket and going out the door.

_**Time Skip**_

Classes had ended for the day and I got introduced to Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. We ended up going to Tsubaki and Black Star's house for the night.

"I really like your jacket Snow!" Tsubaki says smiling.

"Thanks!" I say smiling.

"Hey! Guys! I found some cards!" Black Star says smirking.

"Hey, why don't we play strip blackjack." Tsubaki says shrugging.

"What n-!" I slap a hand over Soul's mouth who goes wide eyed.

"We're in." I say smirking at him.

"We are too!" Patty says, in her high pitched voice.

After everyone agrees and it's time to play Soul and Black Star are both sitting on one side of Snow.

Soul's POV

_Why?! Just why?! _Soul kept screaming inside his head.

"Okay! Rules are simple! Everyone who gets a bust or just loses, the winner chooses one to strip a piece of clothing! They also say what Piece!" Black Star says smirking at Snow who just glared at him.

"Dealer! Called it!" Maka said. The dealer doesn't have to play.

Maka deals one card to everyone and then we pick up our cards.

"Hit me." Snow says.

Maka gives her a card then she bursts out laughing and slams the cards on the table.

"BLACKJACK!" She says laughing.

"SHIT!" Black Star says. "I lost already!"

"Alright Snow, choose someone." Maka says.

"Lose the top." She says smirking at me.

"Why me?" I say sighing.

"Oh just because!" She says laughing.

I sigh and take my shirt off.

"Ouu boys got muscle!" Snow says winking at me.

"Shut it." I say before we all throw our cards back.

Maka deals again.

"Hit me!" Star says. Snow slaps him.

"HEY!" Star says with a hand print on his face.

"You said hit me." Snow replies smirking at him.

Maka gives Black Star a card and he turns to Snow and smirks before whispering the word:

"Blackjack."

Snow freezes, drops her card and looks at him.

"Don't. You. DARE." She says.

"Lose. The. TOP." He says pointing at her.

"No." She says.

"Fine. I can do it for you." He says smirking at her.

Snow sighs before standing up.

"Snow what are you doing?" I ask looking at her.

"Gotta do what ya gotta do." She winks at me before grabbing the bottom of her top and pulling it off.

She's wearing a Black bra with a little bow in the middle.

Me and Star get nose bleeds while Snow just sits back down.

"Your boobs are symmetrical!" Kid says starring at her boobs.

Snow laughs then looks at Black Star.

"Happy?" She asks smirking.

"I could die happy." He says still almost unconscious.

I sit back up and wipe blood off my face.

_**Time Skip**_

We are an hour into the game and Snow and Star seem to be having a war of who can strip the other first. Star, Snow and I are in our underwear and in Snow's case, underwear and bra.

"BLACKJACK!" Star screams.

"FUCK!" Snow says slamming her head on the table.

"LOSE THE BRA SNOW!" Black Star shouts turning his body to face her.

"Ugh." Snow is just about to undo her bra to the drooling, horny nineteen year old boy in front of her when the doorbell rings.

"Pizza's here." Snow says standing up to answer the door.

"Uhhh Snow! You kinda have no clothes on!" I scream to her.

"I know. This is how you get free food." She says laughing. You must not care.

She walks over and opens the door to a pizza man standing on the deck.

" That will b-" The pizza guy drops the box after realizing Snow's only in underwear. "Uhh."

"Well hi there~" She says. Shes flirting, with the pizza guy.

"Uhh y-yo-you don't have to pay ma'am." The man says hearts in his eyes.

"Oh! Well thank you so much~" She hugs him crushing his face into her boobs.

"Did she just...?" I say.

"I wish I was the pizza guy right now." Star says staring at Snow, again.

Snow walks back over and drops the pizza box before sitting down and ripping the box open.

"Mmmm my favourite!" Snow says before grabbing a slice and taking a bite.

"..." Is all everyone else says.

"What? Oh you guys can have some!" Snow says.

"Can you pretend I'm a pizza man for five seconds?" Black Star asks drooling.

"No." Snow says flatly.

"Oh? What about Soul?" Star says smirking.

Snow pits down her pizza grabs my shoulders and pulls me forward into a hug forcing my face into her boobs.

"Wha?! Why is Soul aloud?!" Black Star whines.

"Soul gets special privileges~" Snow says smirking at Star.

She finally lets me go and I pass out in a nose bleed.

Black*Star's POV

"That's no fair!" I say.

"The game ended two minutes ago! Shut up!" Snow says.

"Can we play another game?" I ask and notice Soul is alive now.

"Fine." Snow says. "Didn't you lose enough though?" She asks me, smirking.

"You can't lose this game!" I yell.

"Hey why don't we play shots?" Snow says grabbing some vodka from a cupboard

"DEAL!" I scream excited.

Everyone rolls a dice, except Maka.

Soul's POV

Basically for shots you roll a dice and the number is how many shots you take.

"Six!" Snow yells.

"Four!" Star says.

We are all yelling out numbers and taking shots and we are half an hour in and Snow and Black Star are drunk and I'm fine.

"Hey Soul~" Snow says sitting next to me on the couch and putting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Snow." I say trying not to laugh.

"Did you know, that you are really hot?" Snow slurs and I laugh.

"Yes, I knew this already." I reply with laughter in my voice.

"Souuuuuuuul." She says whiny.

"Whaaaat." I reply, only mimicking her slightly.

"Will you take me to bed I'm tired." Says hugging me and jamming her face into my neck.

"Fine lets go." I know Black Star will not use his room so we go in there and I grab a pair of his pyjama pants, put them on and throw one of his shirts at Snow. I turn around while she gets dressed then after shes done climb in bed with her.

"I love you." Snow says while she plays with my hair.

"I love you too." I say closing my eyes and smiling, I love when she plays with my hair.

I feel her pull closer and she buries her face in my neck. She starts to brush her lips ti my neck but then begins to slightly nibble and suck.

"Snow..." I say not wanting her to stop but knowing shes drunk and I can't allow her to do this.

I feel Slight pinch in my neck before she backs off and puts her back against my chest.

"Now people will know you're mine." S he whispers before falling asleep.

"I love you, Snow." I whisper while chuckling.

I wrap my arms around her and fall asleep as well.


End file.
